Room Thirteen
by KingdomHeartsBBY
Summary: Every wonder what would happen if Roxas and Axel went shopping together? Akuroku oneshot!


"What do you think about this one, Axel?" The blonde held up the light blue shirt against his chest, examining how it looked.

"Uhh…" Axel scratched the back of his head. "It matches your eyes?" He guessed.

Roxas frowned. "If you didn't want to come shopping with me you should of said something."

"Well, I wanted to spend time with you. Y'know… because I love you."

Roxas smiled at him. "Thank you, Axel. I appreciate it." Roxas threw the shirt over his shoulder. "Now I need one more shirt."

Axel walked over to one of the racks that caught his attention and pulled out a shirt. "I like this one." He said a smirk on his face.

"As much as you'd like to touch this…" Axel turned the shirt around to expose the back side. "You can't because this is already taken." Roxas read out loud, rolling his eyes. "My god. Put that back."

"But it's red!" Axel whined. "Try it on!" The red head pushed the shirt at the boy.

"No, put it back."

Axel grumbled to himself as he placed he shirt back on the rack. He gave up looking for shirt for Roxas. He didn't want Roxas to own any shirts. And if he did Axel would want them to be either leather or made with fish nets.

One of the store workers walked over to the couple. He turned to Roxas before talking, "Are you finding everything you need?" He asked politely.

Axel already didn't like him. He had a bad feeling about this guy. It didn't look like he was satisfied in a long time and Roxas made his eyes sparkle. No, Axel didn't like this guy one bit.

"Yeah, I think so. But do you know if you have any muscle shirts?"

The man nodded, still smiling. He led the way to a wall of muscle shirt at the back of the store, Axel making sure to keep a close distance with Roxas. Who knew what this guy had planned?

"Wonderful thanks." Roxas smiled gratefully at him before turning to the desired clothing.

"Come find me if you need help fitting or finding something else." The man stated before turning and walking back to the job he had stopped in the middle of.

Hell no! If anyone was going to help that sexy blonde in to a shirt it was going to be the red head. Axel would never let another man help Roxas in to some clothes.

"Hey Axel, I'm going to go try these shirt on. I'll be out in a second." Axel nodded and watched Roxas bounce in to the dressing room.

The red head turned to go look for more shirt he would love Roxas to wear. He looked at a shirt with 'AIDS- Always Intelligent During Sex' written on it. He stifled a laugh as he put it back. Pigs would fly when Roxas would agree to wear that.

Time passed. Roxas hadn't returned from trying on his clothes. Axel couldn't help but worry that something was wrong. There were only three shirts for him to try on and it already has been over ten minutes.

The red head finally made a decision and walked in to the dressing room. "Roxas? Are you done yet?"

No answer.

Axel walked up to the first dressing room door. He knocked on it and when he got no response he opened it up.

No one.

He searched through each changing room. Still he found no blonde boy. He was really starting to worry. Maybe he fell in to a black portal and was kidnapped by a group of ninjas only to sacrifice him to a giant ape!

Finally Axel made it to the last dressing room. Room thirteen. He knocked on the door. There was a soft murmur heard, but it could make out to be any real words. "Roxas? Are you in here? It's been over ten minutes. It shouldn't—" The red head paused in his sentence when he opened the door.

That worker from earlier was on top of his Roxas, his hand down his unzipped pants. Roxas's hands were held above his head and his mouth was stuffed with one of the muscle shirt Roxas had picked out.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Axel growled out. He grabbed the front of the man's shirt and hurled the brunette in to the hallway of the dressing room.

"Were you… touching my lover?" Axel growled out again. His teeth were clenched in complete anger. His fisted hand punched the man across the face as hard as he could, earning a cry of pain from the worker.

"Were your dirty hands on my boyfriend?" Axel punched him again in the same spot. A bruise quickly developed on the skin.

"I suggest you get the fuck out of here before I really fuck up your face." Axel gave him a last kick in the stomach before the coward jumped up and ran for the door.

The red head quickly turned his attention back to Roxas. "Roxas! Are you OK?! Did that creep hurt you? What did he do?" Axel was frantic. His hand caressed Roxas cheek lovingly.

"Yeah… I'm fine." His voice was raspy. He must have been trying to scream until a shirt was stuffed down his throat. "C-Can… we go?"

"Of course." Axel quickly fixed Roxas's askew clothing and hauled him up in to a bridal style hold. Leaving the clothing behind, they walked out of the store and drove home in silence.

**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

When they arrived home Roxas went straight in to the kitchen and grabbed himself a Sea Salt ice cream bar. Axel, knowing Roxas only ate ice cream when he was depressed, walked in to the living room after the blonde.

They both sat down on the couch next to each other. Roxas began to eat his ice cream in silence as Axel turned his body towards the boy. "Roxas…?"

The blonde continued to lick his ice cream not answering his lover.

"I… wanted to apologize." Axel continued.

Roxas looked at him. "Why?"

"Because… of the incident earlier." Axel scratched the back of his head.

"You didn't do anything wrong. It was that other… guy."

Axel could see the tears start to rim Roxas's eyes. The blonde was trying to hold back the tears that were gathering in his eyes. He didn't want to seem weak to his lover.

Axel scooted over to Roxas. He pulled the other in to a tight embrace as the tears started to trickle down his cheeks. "Roxas… I'm so sorry. I should of came sooner. This was my fault."

Roxas clenched to the front of the red head's shirt tightly. He buried his head in to the strong chest, Axel rubbed soothing circles on his lover's back.

After Roxas had stopped his crying then separated enough to see each other. The blonde wiped his eyes with his sleeve and sniffled. "I love you." He whispered.

"I love you too, Roxas." Axel smiled at him. He closed the space between their lips and held him in a passionate kiss.

They separated and smiled at each other. "Axel… I need you to do me a favor."

Axel raised his eyebrow. "Sure, what is it?"

Roxas leaned in to his lover's ear. "I still have the feeling of that guy." Axel felt Roxas smirk before he pulled Axel's ear lobe between his teeth.

Axel smirked, getting the message of what his lover wanted. "That guy was really on top of you. I might have to go further than he did just to get rid of his feeling."

Roxas groaned, feeling Axel hand slip under his shirt. "I don't think one session with Professor Axel will get that bad man out of my head."

"I'll just have to teach you extra hard."

The blonde laid down on the couch and pulled Axel on top of him. "Let's hurry. I don't know how long I can wait."

The red head nodded, pulling off Roxas's shirt and threw it on the ground. His hand brushed over Roxas's already full erection, earning a moan from the other. "Looks like someone is eager."

"S-Shut up and fuck me." Roxas moaned, bucking his hips up in to Axel.

Axel fumbled with the button on Roxas's pants. After finally getting then up done, Axel pulled them down along with his boxers until they pooled at his ankles.

Axel leaned down, placing a kiss on his lover's lips. The red head pulled back. He gazed down at the nude glory of his lover. A blush formed on Roxas's cheeks.

"Stooop. It's not fair. I'm completely naked and you have everything one still." Roxas pouted, tugging at the man's shirt.

Axel smiled at the Roxas's cuteness. He pulled off his shirt and tossed it on to the ground. Next he pulled down his pants and boxers, tossing it with the rest of the clothing.

The two were completely naked as Axel grabbed Roxas's throbbing member. Roxas gasped out, his hands found their way in to Axel's hair. The red head pumped up and down all on the boy's shaft, earning whimpers from him.

Axel pulled his hand away with Roxas protesting. The red head positioned himself between the boy's legs. He lowered himself and licked the slit on the head of Roxas's erection.

"Ahhh!" Roxas gripped the red hair between his fingers tighter.

"I'm better then that worker, aren't I Roxas?"

Roxas moaned as Axel licked along the bottom of his appendage. Axel flicked his tongue of the slit at the top before running his tongue to the base of it.

Roxas groaned out in protest. "Axel…"

The red head complied and pulled Roxas's erection in to his mouth. Roxas moaned out as pleasure filled his body. He couldn't help but buck up his hips, burring himself further in to his lover's mouth.

Roxas felt his climax close, and Axel sucking him wasn't helping. But before Roxas could release, Axel pulled away. Roxas protested, bucking his hips up trying to get the pleasure back.

"Ah. Ah. Ah. We wouldn't want you releasing that fast. We still have the main course."

Axel reached over, searching in the top drawer. He pulled out a tube of lubricant and opened it up. He squirted enough on three of his fingers. He placed his hand on Roxas's hips, making sure he would stay put.

Axel inserted two of his fingers suddenly. Roxas gasped in pain and pleasure. The red head's fingers started to scissor him. He stretched him as far as he could with two fingers, he added his third one.

After Axel thought the blonde was ready, he pulled his fingers out of his entrance. Axel squirted a large amount of the lubricant in to his hand. He massages the liquid on to his own fill erection, holding back a moan.

"Do you want top or bottom?" Axel asked, placing the tube back on to the night stand.

"Both." Roxas said seductively.

Axel grinned. "And people wonder why I love you." The pyro placed his hands on Roxas's hips. "Ready?"

Roxas nodded, biting his bottom lip. Axel pressed the tip of his member to Roxas's entrance before thrusting in, filling Roxas with himself. The blonde yelled out in pain, his breathing picked up.

Axel waited for Roxas to get used to him before he pulled out and thrusted back in. Roxas yelled out again, wrapping his arms around his neck. His legs wrapped around his waist and locked his ankles together.

Axel continually thrusted in to his lover, drinking in the moans that finally sounded from the pleasure. "Ahhh… Axel!" He moaned beginning to thrust backwards in to Axel when he felt Axel hit his special spot.

Axel wrapped his arms around Roxas's waist. He pulled him up in to his lap, continuing his thrusts. Roxas began to grind down on his lover, trying to give Axel as much pleasure as he was in.

The blonde's own hand wrapped around his member. He pumped in time with Axel's thrust, feeling his climax closer than ever. The red head hit Roxas's prostate for the tenth time. Roxas released in to his hand and torso.

Axel felt Roxas's muscles enclose around his shaft. He released his seed in to his lover, both moaning out in complete pleasure.

The two were panting harshly, hugging each other closely. Roxas gave his lover a soft kiss, showing how much he loved him.

Axel smiled at him before saying, "We should go shopping more often."


End file.
